Kagomes True Form
by bubblyblush
Summary: Inuyasha blames Kagome for Kikyos second death and says horrible things resulting in her returning to her era, with Shippo. Kagome vows to become strong, faster, and never needing inuyasha protection again, but there's a secret that she has kept and its time to be revealed. What is her secret? How will inuyasha react? Can Kagome ever forgive inuyasha for all he's done? Inukag!
1. Inuyasha's betrayl

**Inuyasha does not belong to me, which goes for the whole story because I will forget to put that up.**

Original idea belongs to _Lovely Stories, _but mine only starts out like the original but then turns into something completely different.

THIS IS AN **INUKAG**; KIKYO WILL DIE A HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE DEATH AFTER MUCH BASHING! Do not read, I have warned you…

Please review and follow, now on with the fic…

It all happened so fast.

One minute everyone is fighting Naraku, the next he shoots a tentacle at kikyo piecing her chest where her heart is meant to be but at the same time shoots one at Kagome too. Inuyasha was closet to Kagome and didn't see Kikyo till it was too late.

Naraku disappeared, Koga and Sesshomaru left the second Naraku did.

Inuyasha is currently on the ground holding the more-than-usual lifeless body of Kikyo in his arms while quietly sobbing.

"It's all your fault…" His said in a whisper but everyone in the gang was able to hear it, he stood carefully placing Kikyo down and turned to Kagome, "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A WEAK, STUPID, WORTHLESS BITCH SHE'D STILL BE HERE! I chose the w-wrong person to save…" He screamed at the stunned Kagome that had silent tears streaking her face, "You're so fucking useless! I wish I had never met you! I wish you didn't exist! Fuck, I wish you weren't even born!"

"I-I'm s-so s-sor-ry Inu-y-yasha!" She shook with sobs and turned to run back to the well, as Shippo jumped onto her but in her state she barely registered him or Sango running after her.

"You are disgusting Inuyasha! How could you, after all Kagome has sacrificed and done for you. That is how you treat her! I can't believe I called you a friend…" and with that he too ran after Kagome, leaving the now speechless hanyou behind.

As Miroku arrived he saw Sango holding Kagome under her arms trying to drag her out of the well she had almost got away in.

"Kagome don't listen to him, his wrong!" Sango shouted at Kagome who was desperately trying to get out of Sango's grasp, "We all need you." But Kagome wouldn't have it she ignored them and tried to get in the well.

"Please don't leave me!" Shippo was still attached to her neck, as if she was his life line, "I don't want to lose another mummy." Kagome's eyes widen at his plea and took him in her arms.

"Mummy?" She questioned wondering if she had heard right.

"C-can I call you mummy?" he said nervously, afraid he had crossed some line, "You can say no, I don't mind-!"

"It's fine Shippo. You've been like a son to me anyway." Kagome replied hugging him tight, her tears finally coming to a halt, "I've still got to go," Everyone's faces fell at this and Shippo's eye began to water, "But I promise to come back soon. I also have to show you guy's something but when the time is right… Inuyasha is right I'm weak, stupid, naïve, immature and pathetic. With the way I am right now, I'm a disgrace to all of you. I'll become stronger and prove myself worthy of fighting by your sides." Kagome vowed.

"You don't need to prove anything, Inuyasha was being a stuck up bastard. No matter what happened he shouldn't have taken his anger out on you, nothing was your fault." Miroku reassured her, and then sighed sadly, "I understand your choice as I'm sure Sango and Shippo do to, but promise, for all our sakes that you won't do anything to extreme and that you will come back."

Kagome nodded, "I want to go with you." Shippo puffed out his chest and demanded to be taken with her, she was his mother and the eldest son was meant to take care of her, he said as much as well.

"I think it's a good idea that you take him with you, Kagome. It'll also give us two some peace of mind knowing Shippo's with you," Sango agreed.

Kagome wordlessly nodded again before hugging both Sango and Miroku; surprisingly he didn't try anything funny, "I better get going before he starts looking for you two." Inuyasha's words hurt so much, knowing that he hated and loathed her with his very being killed her on the inside.

Once all the good-byes were done Shippo and Kagome jumped into the well, into a familiar warm blue light, but Kagome was too preoccupied with her thoughts playing like a broken record to notice.

She climbed the well's built-in ladder with Shippo sitting on her shoulder quietly, but his face was scrunched up when his senses were assaulted with many strange smells and unfamiliar sounds, though didn't say anything.

Kagome opened the well-hut's doors with renewed hope and determination, _Just you wait Inuyasha, when I return I'll be stronger, faster, and definitely won't need your protection ever again. Just you see…_

Be kind and review…

**Reminder this is an inukag**


	2. Vow to prove you wrong

Kagome's true form

Chapter two

Thank you so much to the following people that reviewed my last chapter. Everyone that reviews each chapter get their name put here:

Inukaglove4ever, ShadowHeart15, ihavetoriblenews, motormimmochick, irais201chaparro, and a guest, I thank you for your time to review my chapter, they are very much appreciated.

**STILL AN INUKAG I HAVE NOT CHANGED MY MIND**. Now on with the fic…

"Kagome you're home early, it's only been a few days since you left." Her mother came around the corner from the kitchen when she heard the door close, "Oh and I see you've brought home a friend, what's your name?" She asked bending down to Shippo's level.

"Shippo, um…" He looked up to Kagome.

"You call her grandma, I'm sure that will be fine." Kagome replied to his silent question and looked back to her mother who was currently jumping and failing at holding back a cry for joy. She hugged Shippo and then Kagome.

"I have a grandson, thank you Kagome." She hugged her daughter again.

"Mum I think you need to understand his not my biological son, but I adopted him after his parents were murdered." Kagome informed her mother.

"Yes I know, but since you took him as your son, his also my grandson." She replied with a smile, at that point in time Souta came running down the stairs and knocked the wind out of Kagome in a death hug.

"I missed you so much, sis." He said, while Kagome was trying to get out of his grasp, for a 10 year old he sure has a strong grip. Eventually she was free and smiled down at Souta.

"Souta, I want you to meet Shippo. Your niece." She pushed Shippo forward towards Souta.

"Hi your Kagome's brother, right? She's told me heaps about you, I guess you're my uncle." Shippo was nervous and didn't want to scare him, being a demon and all, and since he's probably never seen a full demon before Shippo didn't know how he'd react but was surprised when Souta smiled down at him and took him into a hug.

"Nice to meet you Shippo."

After all the introductions were out of the way and gramps stopped throwing useless ofuda's at Shippo. Kagome told Souta to teach Shippo about video games, and her mother sensed that Kagome need to talk and it involved why she came home early, and as all mothers are, she was spot on the mark.

After they went to the kitchen and Kagome told her everything, she burst into tears and her mother rubbed her back soothingly, trying to calm the uncontrollable sobs. Kagome calmed down and wiped away her tears.

"I want to become stronger, mum." Kagome spoke with a shaky voice but still had her determination shining though.

"Is that what you want to do, Kagome? Why don't you give the jewel, the feudal era, and this Inuyasha problem a break? You've been though more than any other teenage girl should have." Her mother spoke calmly and tried to suggest easier ways to ease the pain her daughter was going though.

"I don't want to give Inuyasha the satisfaction of beating me; I've always been the weakest one in the group. Shippo has foxfire, Sango has all her skills as a demon slayer, Miroku is a monk and has holy power, and Inuyasha is a half demon born from the strongest demon to ever live and plus his skill makes him close to invincible. Me I have nothing beside the title reincarnation stuck to my head." Kagome took a deep breath before continuing, "I need you to help me with this, and it's what I want to do. I want to become stronger and prove Inuyasha wrong and everyone else that I'm not just a reincarnation of a former priestess."

Her mother looked Kagome right in the eye and sighed, she knew that her daughter was going to become stronger one way or another. "Ok, I'll help but I will make sure that you train very hard and will sign you up for everything that I think with help." With that settled they decided that to think of all the things that could help in some way.

~List~

Karate (hand to hand combat)

Archery (Weapons)

Out door cooking (Learning safe foods and how to prepare them in the warring states era)

Meditation (improving and increasing priestess's power)

Gymnastics (Improved balance and flexibility)

Track (Running skills)

Medical classes (Healing wounds quicker and identifying herbs)

After thinking of as many things that could improve Kagome's strength, they both went on computers and searched some classes available. Eventually they decided on a studio called _StarOperation _that had everything they needed and each class 15-30 minutes apart from each other.

Booking every session for the next month, they finished making dinner and chatting although Kagome couldn't get her mind off a certain hanyou. Wondering what his doing and if his ok, but quickly snapped herself out of those thoughts.

'_He doesn't care for me why should I care or even think about him!? He doesn't deserve a single thought!_ With that settled she and Shippo headed for Kagome's bed and fell asleep soon enough, but Kagome's was a rather restless sleep, with dreams about Inuyasha attacking her while in demon form. She even woke Shippo up once but managed to make him sleep though he worried about her.

Morning came and Kagome stuffed a sports bag full of clothes that she'd need for each class. "Morning everyone." She appeared though the kitchen door quickly making breakfast consisting of a granola bar, while chatting to her over-excited mother and arguing that she didn't need a photo taken because it's not a first day of school. Her whole family wished her luck as she jogged down the street to _StarOperation_.

Later that day, Kagome had finished all her classes and was heading home. She was managed to crack a small smile though it held much sadness and despair, and she almost forgot about the silver haired hanyou… Almost…

I need suggestions !

**I wanted Kagome to be a winx fairy but now I'm not sure. I'm tossing up between shugo chara and winx now. The only bad thing about shugo chara transformations are that you need the little flying person to transform. Though winx maybe easier, it isn't as exciting.**

**So choices are **

**-Shugo chara with character**

**-Shugo Chara without characters **

**-Winx transformation – You can choose which element/power Kagome has**

**Please suggest, R&R.**


	3. CNotice for all stories

I've decided that I won't be updating any chapters for any of my stories untill i have finish them because of a PM that i received stating that my story 'sucked balls' and so on (i'm not going to repeat all of it). I will keep the stories i have so far up and I'll still do my promised OC's but i just won't be updating till the whole story is complete.

Sorry to those who have been loyal and followed, please keep me as a _favorite author _or whatever it's called and check back every week or so. This goes for all of my stories. Any one-shots i complete will still be uploaded.

my apologies, Bubblyblush.


End file.
